


Dr. Alex, M.D.

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: I haven't really written anything for this fandom in a while, and haven't been very active on Tumblr. I'm here to let you know that will be changing very soon!





	Dr. Alex, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything for this fandom in a while, and haven't been very active on Tumblr. I'm here to let you know that will be changing very soon!

Alex waved goodbye to her carpool as they pulled out of Jody’s driveway. The night shift had been a rough one, almost like the universe was trying to drag her under a tide of exhaustion and impatience. All she wanted to do was slip under the covers with the girl she loved and fall asleep. And change- her scrubs were sweaty and uncomfortable. **  
**

Unlocking the front door, the hallway was quiet. Claire and Patience must’ve still been asleep; Jody was definitely at work by now. Alex kicked off her runners, setting her bag down on the floor next to the closet. She’d pick it up later. Carefully, she walked through the front hall into the living room. That’s when she spotted her. Patience, surrounded by papers. There was a bowl of untouched salad on the arm rest of the couch, just above her head. Her laptop screen was dark but flipped open, moving up and down ever-so-slightly with every breath Patience took. It made Alex want to laugh, just a little.

She picked up the bowl of salad, chucking the contents in the kitchen garbage. Alex quickly gathered up the papers on the ground and over the couch- notes. In angry red ink at the top of one of the pages were the words ‘THESIS RESEARCH’. That explained it. She set them down on the coffee table, then gently shook Patience’s shoulder. The girl sat up, waking slowly.

“You look exhausted,” was the first thing she said.

“Good morning to you too,” Alex said. Patience looked around the living room, gathering clues.

“Is it morning?” she asked.

“I just got home from my shift.”

Patience’s eyes bulged. “Shit,” she mumbled. She turned on the laptop in front of her. “I have to-”

“You have to come with me, to bed, or else you’re going to combust,” Alex said.

Patience heaved a sigh, slowly shutting the laptop closed. She pushed it off her lap, onto the couch. She smiled a little. “Is that an official diagnosis? Spontaneous College Combustion? Etymology-induced Exhaustion?”

“Yes,” Alex said. “And the prescribed remedy is one day of bed rest.” Patience hesitated, glancing back at the laptop. “Come on, doctor’s orders.” Alex held her hands out. Patience took them, standing.

“But I thought you were a nurse?” Patience asked. Alex held Patience’s hips, leaning in to give her a kiss.

“How about I’m your girlfriend? I think I like that the best.”

“I think I do too.”


End file.
